


A Little Holiday Spirit

by zams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Romance, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve likes holiday sweaters and Tony overreacts. And then there is fluff. Lots and lots of domestic fluff.</p><p>
  <em>Tony clings to vain hope that he is actually trapped in a nightmare and not actually seeing Steve wearing a holiday sweater of all things, a hideous eyesore that is probably the ugliest piece of clothing that Tony’s seen in his entire life.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Holiday Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy fluff fluff. A supernova of schmoop. Teeth rotting sweetness. 
> 
> Thanks to **Alissa** for her help and suggestions! ♥

+++

Tony thinks he’s dreaming when he walks into the kitchen. It’s only ten after all, and it’s entirely possible that he’s hallucinating this. It would be the most sensible conclusion for what he thinks he’s seeing. He blinks a few times, trying to make sense of it.

It doesn’t work. If anything, a feeling of dread starts to creep up on him as he increasingly suspects that this horrible vision is reality. Still, Tony clings to vain hope that he is actually trapped in a nightmare and not actually seeing Steve wearing a [holiday sweater](http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/1305851985_1/Free-shipping-2013-men-s-o-neck-on-sweater-christmas-sweater-pullover-sweater-Cute-deer-pattern.jpg) of all things, a hideous eyesore that is probably the ugliest piece of clothing that Tony’s seen in his entire life. It's white, obnoxiously bright, with an annoying snowflake and geometric pattern stitched in black around the upper chest and two prancing reindeer across the stomach. Tony worries that his eyes will start bleeding.

“Steve?”

Steve, who’s at the island mixing what Tony assumes is cookie batter, immediately looks up and smiles. He seems so happy right now, relaxed and content as he cooks in Tony’s massive kitchen. It's the way Tony always wants him to be, but all Tony can focus on is the monstrosity that he’s wearing. It’s… horrifying. That’s the only word Tony can find to describe the sweater. Tony stares at it, unable to look away. He’s not awake enough to deal with this.

“Tony? Are you okay?”

The tone of Steve’s voice manages to catch Tony’s attention, and he looks up to see Steve no longer smiling but frowning, watching him warily. Tony quickly moves closer to him and somehow manages a smile. “Fine,” he says. “What are you making?”

Steve doesn’t look convinced, and Tony puts an arm around Steve’s waist. Of course, being close to Steve and touching him is never a hardship and always wanted, but feeling the coarse sweater against his skin makes Tony twitch.

“Cookies.”

Steve still sounds a bit confused by Tony's initial reaction, so Tony leans over to kiss him. Steve readily opens his mouth, and Tony only ends the kiss when he’s sure he'll leave Steve’s lips a little swollen and his cheeks flushed. Tony smiles again, and this time it’s genuine.

“Only for me, right?” he asks, glancing down at the counter and swiftly swiping some batter from the rim.

Steve laughs. “No, for everyone. Remember it’s the season of sharing.”

“Well, as long as the cookies are the only thing I have to share…" Tony breathes the words right in Steve's ear, and the embarrassed smile Steve tries to hide only makes Tony feel possessive. “C'mon," he says. "I’ll hold the bowl while you stir. I can be helpful.”

“You just want to grope me,” Steve accuses, but he’s still smiling, and Tony takes the opportunity to drop his hand down to Steve’s ass.

"Well since you offered and all," Tony says innocently, making Steve laugh again and shake his head.

Steve focuses back on the batter, and unfortunately that means Tony’s attention is once again drawn to the sweater. And even though Tony’s not sure he wants to know, he can’t ignore it. “Steve? You… got a new sweater.”

Tony’s surprised he's able to broach the topic so diplomatically; Pepper would be proud of him.

“Hmm?” Steve says distractedly, but then he flashes a quick grin at Tony. “Oh, yeah. Do you like it?”

“Um, yes. It’s, uh, nice.”

Thank god that Steve’s not looking at him anymore because Tony knows his face is showing every bit of the effort it took to utter that lie. It was considerable.

“I found it at the Goodwill store in Brooklyn for a dollar,” Steve says cheerfully as he deftly cracks an egg one-handed.

Tony barely holds in a groan. That’s a dollar too much. Still, Tony’s not so much of an ass (most of the time, anyway) that he’s going to deflate Steve’s enthusiasm with a cutting remark, not when Steve’s so happy. It’s not often that any of them get to have downtime like this and can actually relax, especially near a holiday. 

But that doesn't mean Tony's not struggling to find something nice to say. “You got a good deal, then," he eventually says, nearing wincing.

Tony can only hope that Steve’s not planning on wearing this in public. Tony can easily imagine the headlines and photos in the tabloids about America’s beloved Captain America and his “holiday spirit.” That would be the real nightmare.

And then Steve says, “Oh, I was thinking we could buy a tree this afternoon,” and all of Tony’s hope, which wasn’t much to begin with, vanishes in a puff of smoke. Tony quietly sighs, already mentally preparing himself for the ordeal, and then decides to kiss Steve again; that's always a good solution to any of Tony’s problems.

“Sure, babe,” Tony says, nipping a bit at Steve’s bottom lip as he pulls away. “Whatever you want.”

Steve’s face clearly shows his happiness at Tony’s willingness. He clearly didn't expect Tony to agree so readily. “You know,” Steve begins, a shy smile on his face, “I actually bought you a sweater, too. It was going to be a present, but…”

Oh, _shit._ Tony knows exactly where this is going, and he’s not sure if he’s strong enough to handle it. Steve in a holiday sweater is bad enough, and Tony didn’t think this could get worse, but now… it's too much. He’s being punished. He must be if he’s going to be forced into a _holiday sweater_. Tony can barely contemplate it. His reputation, the one he spent years carefully building and perfecting will be in absolute tatters after this excursion.

Tony doesn’t even want to think about the paycheck the paparazzo that gets the shot of him and Steve in the sweaters while buying a tree will score.

But Steve’s smile is devastatingly enticing and earnest, the most beautiful thing Tony's ever seen. No one is immune to it, certainly not Tony. If Steve wants them in holiday sweaters, then – Tony has to take a deep breath - they’ll be in holiday sweaters, even if the experience kills Tony. 

“Well, aren't you sweet?” Tony says, whispering the words in Steve’s ear and kissing the shell, and it’s not a lie. “I love you.”

That’s really the essence of it: Tony loves Steve and would do anything to keep seeing that smile on his face. When Tony meets Steve’s eyes, they're filled with so much pleasure and love that Tony feels invincible. 

“I love you, too,” Steve says, and then Steve kisses him again, a deep, wet kiss that sends Tony's pulse racing. Steve turns to wrap both arms around Tony's neck, the batter forgotten. 

Tony's just about to suggest they go back to bed when Steve draws back slightly, just enough that he can talk while keep their lips brushing each other. "But Tony, you don't have to wear the sweater."

"Thank fuck," escapes before Tony can censor himself, but Steve only looks amused by his outburst.

Steve presses kiss after kiss against his mouth, murmuring, "I know you hate the one I'm wearing. You think I couldn't tell? But I love you so much for pretending to make me happy."

"I-" Tony suddenly finds it difficult to speak, his throat tight. "I'd do anything for you."

Steve looks at him like Tony's the answer to every prayer and wish he's ever had. "I know, Tony," he says, and Tony falls in love all over again.

**END**


End file.
